


Twice the Joy

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, References of canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The plan was to conquer NYADA, then Broadway, then the world. Somehow, they ended up on track with those plans, but also with something extra. And three years later, they're adding more yet again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowtiedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiedarling/gifts).



> Fanfic for the [Kurt/Blaine Reversebang 2014](http://kblreversebang.tumblr.com/).  
> This story is inspired by the awesome art from Amanda ([bowtiedarling](http://bowtiedarling.tumblr.com)) - art link in the end notes.

Kurt isn’t quite sure how they got to where they are now. Well, no, he’s pretty sure that getting to the hospital itself was pretty straightforward: getting the call, calling a cab, getting into cab and not forgetting to bring the toy and supplies bag, trying to not curse at the traffic in New York, getting out of the cab at the hospital and balancing everything in their hands. Okay, so maybe not that straightforward, but that was still the relatively simple part. What he is pondering right now, while they’re waiting for the doctor to come and update them, is how they ended up being only twenty-three and already on a second round of all this.

~

Rachel had only just left the city a few months earlier, they were barely settling into living mostly alone -- with an occasional visit and claim on Rachel’s old room from Santana -- when the first opportunity knocked on their door. It wasn’t what either of them planned, but when Blaine got the call from his parents -- not that the call itself wasn’t a shock to the system -- about the little boy whose parents had died in a car crash, Kurt and Blaine’s world got flipped upside down.

Their wedding finally had a date then, they had agreed on a late summer weekend and a simple affair at the Andersons’ estate. With the plan of spending most of the summer in Lima, Kurt and Blaine caved and -- slightly reluctantly -- agreed that they would take care of the baby temporarily, despite their own reservations.

“Only babysitting, mother, we’re both going back to school in September!” Blaine had insisted.

Famous last words, as Burt would’ve said, because the little boy with the bright blue eyes and striking blond curls never left their sides. When they adopted him a month after their wedding, it was a mutual decision, including not changing the name on his birth certificate.

_Finn_.

The certificate itself had his name listed as Finnick, his parents -- not much older than Kurt and Blaine themselves -- had been big fans of the Hunger Games series. Kurt couldn’t remember one time when the name was not shortened to the one that still came with a small pang of ache in his chest.

Of course both of them hesitated, not only about the name but also about the massive change that having a baby would bring to their lives. In the end, though, little Finn already had a place in both Kurt and Blaine’s hearts by the time of their wedding. Everyone saw that they wouldn’t be handing him back. Most people realized that before either of the boys did.

“Honey, you do know you’re calling him yours already?” Carole asked Kurt when he tried to protest her assumption that they would be filing the adoption request. “That little boy is as much yours as he could be right now.”

“But we’re both … we have college and classes and _jobs_!” Kurt’s voice rang with the panic that was rising in his chest when the realization of how much he already loved the baby started sinking in.

“You know, there was already one Finn who came from a household with working parents,” Carole said softly, and put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I think he turned out okay, in the end.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I know you didn’t, honey,” Carole smiled reassuringly. “But look at it, even the name fits pretty well, don’t you think?”

“Do you think he’ll be as tall as Finn was?” Kurt asked then, his eyes on the baby’s sleeping face.

That was his moment of knowing that if anyone asked, Kurt would definitely vote for keeping little Finnick, regardless of how soon it was and how little he or Blaine knew about living together, let alone raising a baby.

Blaine’s moment took a little longer to happen, though only by days. Kurt didn’t rush him, he was still completely aware of how Blaine handled pressure of anything. They both knew, deep inside, that Blaine needed time and space to organize his feelings before he made a decision. Not that it took all that long, and Kurt had a feeling that his final decision had something to do with seeing Kurt feeding the little boy with Carole’s help, not that Kurt ever asked Blaine outright.

In the end, it wasn’t even a conversation that they had, but a moment. Like other moments in their lives, this one was quiet and subtle. Kurt fell asleep with little Finnick next to him on his old bed in Lima, and when he woke up, Blaine was on the other side, smiling. And just like that, Kurt knew that the adoption proposal that was on his desk had Blaine’s name signed on the dotted line, and it was ready to be submitted.

Before they could bring Finn to New York, there were interviews and background checks and a million intrusive and tricky meetings to get through, as Kurt had expected. Having Burt and Carole on their side helped, especially Carole who offered to take an extended leave to help the new family settle in. Kurt almost questioned how much of it was because his Dad was spending a lot of his time in Washington, but since it only meant that Burt was around a lot, too, he didn’t try to discourage either of them. But even with Carole’s help, it was a steep learning curve and a bit of a battle.

~

As he’s trying to wrangle Finn into a chair to keep him settled, Kurt knows that the battle is far from over. He knows that just like everyone else, the boy is anxious and excited, but Kurt could _really_ use a moment of peace, if for nothing else than to check in on Blaine who is pacing the floor in the hallway outside of the waiting room.

“Here, honey, let me try,” Carole’s voice interrupts Kurt’s mumbled pleas to Finn, and Kurt can’t hold back the relieved exhale. “Come to Grandma, mister, let’s give Daddies a moment.”

“But Granna, I need to go!” Finn almost whines and Kurt clenches his eyes closed.

His patience -- never something that he has in abundance anyway, even though he trained himself into it over the past few years -- is wearing ridiculously thin. It’s not that Finn is a difficult child, he’s no worse than any others he knows, but he has decided to be channeling Kurt’s stubborn streak _today_ of all days.

“Need to go get the new baby?” Carole asks gently and Kurt catches the nod from his son.”Oh but it’s not time yet, sweetie,” she tells Finn gently.

“But Dada said when we’re in the ho-...hop-...”

“Hospital?” Carole finishes the word when she sees Finn’s struggle.

“...that it’s baby time,” Finn ends the sentence, and tries to squirm out of her arms with determination.

“It is, sweetie,” Carole nods. “But it has to be Dada and Papa to get the new baby, because it will be tiny and fragile at first.”

“Wha’s fra-... that?”

When Carole launches into an explanation that’s suitable for a three-year-old, she nods towards Kurt subtly and he takes is as the cue that he knows it is. Trying to not be noticed, he slips out of the room and looks around the hallway once he’s past the door.

Blaine isn’t where Kurt saw him before Finn’s stubbornness reared its unpleasant head. Kurt’s heart stutters as the thought hits him that this time maybe something is wrong, that Blaine got called away because of the baby. But then he spots a flash of red reflecting in the glass doors at the end of the hallway and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Hey,” he whispers to Blaine when he finds him curled up on a chair just out of sight of the waiting room.

“Hi,” Blaine mumbles back.

“You okay, babe?”

Blaine looks up and his eyes are wide and restlessly jumping from Kurt to their surroundings. A nurse walks by in the direction of the waiting room and Kurt can hear Blaine’s breathing catch. Kurt leans around the corner, spots her walking past the waiting room and into the nurses’ station. Blaine acknowledges Kurt’s head shake a second later, but his eyes still dart around everything, betraying his panic.

“It will be okay,” Kurt says quietly and reaches for his husband’s hand.

“We didn’t have to do this with Finn,” Blaine mumbles. “I didn’t know it would be this worrying.”

“I know,” Kurt nods.

He’s not that much calmer than Blaine, but somehow, Blaine’s nervousness is kicking in Kurt’s instinct to keep his wits around. It’s not unfamiliar, though with Finn they switch those roles depending on the crisis at hand. Now, though, Kurt knows that it would be good if at least one of them wasn’t falling apart. He’s pretty sure he’ll get his moment of panic once the baby is safely with them.

“I don’t want to say things that I’m thinking,” Blaine rambles quietly, his voice almost too low for Kurt to hear. “I don’t want to bring any of them on, I don’t want to jinx us, but my brain won’t stop.”

Kurt nods at that, even though Blaine is not looking at him. His own mind is spinning with all the possibilities of things that could go wrong, but he’s doing what Blaine is trying to do -- not allowing them to take over, not letting them feel like they’re real options.

“Maybe Mom and Dad had a point,” Blaine sighs then. “Maybe we’re rushing into things again and taking on too much.”

“Blaine, honey,” Kurt says in a quiet but firm tone. “Need I remind you -- and possibly _them_ \-- that if it weren’t for them, there wouldn’t be a Finnick in our lives?”

“That was an emergency situation,” Blaine tries to argue weakly. “This one was _our_ choice.”

Kurt thinks on that for a moment. The situation isn’t the same, though there are similarities -- the baby they’ll be taking home is not biologically Kurt’s or Blaine’s, but it’s related to Kurt. Burt received a call some months ago from a cousin he hasn’t seen in years, and barely a week later, Kurt and Blaine met Ellie. She’s Kurt’s second cousin and the call was about her being pregnant, but determined to put the baby up for adoption. Burt’s cousin took it into his hands and called, since he knew about Finnick and how Kurt and Blaine ended up adopting him. The boys, after some time thinking about it, and after meeting Ellie, ended up signing the necessary paperwork.

“Indeed it was. But then, so was Finn. Do you regret either?”

Kurt’s voice breaks. The last thing he wants to think of is Blaine wanting to back out, not wanting to go through with making their family bigger. Mostly, Kurt worries because having chosen the route they did, it wouldn’t be easy to reverse their decision. It’s his own flesh and blood -- well, some of it anyway -- this time, and if Blaine has changed his mind…

“No,” Blaine interrupts Kurt’s rising panic. “Definitely not. How could I? It’s kind of a piece of you that we’ll be bringing home. I just… two of them, Kurt.”

“And Finn has a piece of _your_ gene pool. We got through the worst with him, baby, we’ll manage round two,” Kurt tries to reassure Blaine, but his voice shakes a little.

He knows it is a lot to take on, but they both decided that they didn’t want there to be a huge gap between their kids. And as things were, they also agreed that two was where they’d stop.

“And Finnick will be like an inbuilt babysitting service,” Kurt says then, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh heavens no,” Blaine groans but then chuckles. “It’s just… we did have Carole and Burt around _a lot_ last time. We can’t ask them again for something like that, and there’s no way my parents would… just no.”

“They would, you know?” Kurt smiles, remembering a phone call from a few weeks earlier. “Your Mom did offer to stay with us for a while.”

“Honey, I do love my mother, but let’s not have her live with us, please.”

Blaine’s expression is more panicky than when he was still pacing across the hallway. Kurt can’t stop the laugh that escapes from his mouth at the sight, which earns him a heatless glare from Blaine.

“Coop would…”

“I’ll stop you right there,” Blaine cuts in before Kurt can even finish the sentence. “I will _not_ subject myself, you, or our children to the insanity that is Cooper Anderson, not on a daily basis.”

“I was just going to…”

“No.”

“Blaine, that’s not…”

“Kurt, _no_.”

Despite the determined and increasingly frustrated expression in Blaine’s face, Kurt puts a finger over his husband’s mouth so he can speak without getting interrupted.

“Will you just listen for a second, baby?” Kurt asks and decides to ignore the way Blaine rolls his eyes. “Cooper called last week and offered contacts for nanny and babysitting services in the city. He also offered to pay for some of it, since, and I’m going to quote here _he can’t possibly risk not looking his best for auditions as a result of sleepless nights_.”

“That,” Blaine says when Kurt pulls his hand away, “might actually help. Huh, Cooper being useful, that’s a new one.”

They both laugh at that, and Kurt leans back in the uncomfortable chair. When silence washes over them, he feels his anxiousness take over again. He knows from everything he has read in preparation for today that it might take hours yet, and that they might need to ask Carole to take Finn back home. Knowing that doesn’t make his impatience go away, though.

“Mr. Hummel? Mr. Anderson?”

They both look up when they hear their names from across the hallway. It’s a little strange to hear the names separately, but they’d decided -- though on official documents for themselves and for Finnick they’ve hyphenated their surnames -- to keep using their birth surnames for media purposes.

Blaine’s music career took off shortly after their wedding, but since it was rooted in the campaign June Dalloway started, she’d suggested that he keep the surname simple. Kurt backed her on it, because after the showcase she never once brought him up as Blaine’s friend, and instead had no more issues with Blaine being seen as anything but a happily married man. Kurt’s own name got some buzz about a year after Finn’s adoption in the fashion circles. He had kept in close touch with Isabelle even after his internship at Vogue was finished, and she suggested him for a column on the website that focused on costuming on Broadway and in the movie industry.

Kurt knew, when they chose the hospital, that some people -- notably the midwife who worked with his cousin -- would recognize them by their business names rather than the hyphenated version.

“Is it…”

“Are we…”

Blaine and Kurt speak up at the same time, both jumping out of the chairs and Kurt can feel his heart speeding up at the sight of the midwife.

“No, not just yet,” the midwife, Mandy, laughs. “Ellie asked if either of you wanted to be there, though. She’s fine without, but some of the parents want to be there to cut the cord and be present for the birth. I know you two never really decided whether you wanted to or not…”

Blaine is already shaking his head at the words, but Kurt pauses to think.

“If you want to, honey, you should go,” Blaine says then, noticing Kurt’s hesitation. “We weren’t there for Finn’s birth, obviously, but I wouldn’t… it’s something I can do without, honestly.”

Kurt gets it; he’s seen enough videos and documentaries that led him to not having made a decision before.

“I wouldn’t want to be in the way,” Kurt says quietly to both Blaine and Mandy.

“You wouldn’t,” Mandy reassures him. “And you _can_ leave anytime it gets to be too much, Ellie will understand, I promise.”

“Kurt?” Blaine asks and reaches for Kurt’s hand. “You should go. I’ll stay with Finn, and you can tell us both about it after… just, leave out the details?”

Kurt smiles and nods, then leans in to kiss Blaine.

“‘Kay, I’m gonna go get us a baby,” he quips and echoes Blaine’s responding laugh.

“You do that. I’ll keep the one we already have in check.”

Kurt watches Blaine walk towards the waiting room where Carole and Finn are undoubtedly growing restless, and then he turns to Mandy and takes a deep breath.

“Okay, show me the way,” he says with all the courage he can muster.

“You ready for this?”

“No,” Kurt admits as he follows her down the hall. “But there’s no going back, is there?”

“Afraid not, Daddy,” Mandy laughs and then opens a door, letting Kurt walk ahead. “Let’s get you scrubs and wash you up. Time to meet your offspring.”

“Oh man,” Kurt mumbles to himself, but keeps walking.

~

Back in the waiting room, Blaine gets tackled by their son almost the moment he walks through the doors.

“Daaaaada, is it time yet? Is the baba here?” Finn blurts out as Blaine is picking him up.

“No, sweetie, not yet,” Blaine says with a smile. “Papa has gone to be with Ellie and he’ll let us know as soon as the baby arrives.”

“Can I go with him?”

“I’m sorry, Finn, you can’t,” Carole says, walking closer to them. “Ellie has to have Mandy and Papa and the nurses around, there wouldn’t be enough space for a big boy like you.”

Finn pouts and nuzzles his face into Blaine’s neck after the explanation, but to both Blaine and Carole’s relief, he doesn’t insist on joining Kurt. Instead, Carole manages to distract both of them when she pulls out card making supplies.

“Now, how about while we’re all waiting until the little one decides to join us,” she points to the markers and glitter glue, “we make a card?”

“Have you gots glitter, Granna?” Finn asks and fidgets in Blaine’s arms.

“Of course I do,” Carole says with a serious expression. “It wouldn’t be a proper card without it, would it now?”

Blaine chuckles as he watches his son skip towards the table where Carole has everything set up the moment he’s back on the floor.

“Dada, come _on_ , you’ve gots to help!” Finn calls out to Blaine.

“Shhh, inside voice, Finn,” Blaine rushes to say when the boy’s voice raises a little too high.

“Sorry,” Finn mumbles, but Blaine sees that his mind is already on the plans for the card.

~

There are things that Kurt knows he’ll try and erase out of his memories as fast as he possibly can, but it all starts fading already when the nurse walks towards him. She’s holding a pink blanket -- Kurt smiles when he remembers the discussions with Blaine on neutral colors versus gender stereotyped anything when it comes to their kids -- and he can’t help the smile that takes over his face.

“Here you go, Daddy, girl’s all yours,” the nurse says as she hands the bundle over. “Sorry it’s the hospital-issue blanket, but yours are…” she waves towards the weighing station.

“It’s okay,” Kurt replies absentmindedly. “She’s perfect…” he whispers then, and turns towards Ellie, who’s smiling up at him. “El, thank you,” Kurt says, his eyes misting up.

“You’re welcome,” Ellie says. “I’d say the pleasure was all mine, but let me get back to you on that one,” she chuckles.

“I don’t know…” Kurt starts, his mind not entirely online as his eyes dart back to his newborn daughter.

“Go, Kurt, get her out to Blaine and Finn,” Ellie says, laughing. “I’d bet all the repayments you’re mulling over on that they’ve worn a hole out in the waiting room.”

“They better not have,” one of the nurses quips. “We might need that room again at some point.”

“I’d better go make sure it’s intact then,” Kurt says quietly and looks at Ellie again, his mouth opening to say more, but he doesn’t get the chance.

“Go, silly,” she says firmly.

“Thank you,” Kurt blurts out and then he heads out of the door, the little bundle wrapped securely in his arms.

The little girl starts squirming as he approaches the waiting room and Kurt can hear Finnick’s excited giggles all the way down the hall. He stops in the door and watches for a moment as Blaine and Carole attempt to calm Finn down.

“Papa!” Finn squeals with excitement when he spins around and spots Kurt in the doorway. “Is that our baby? ‘s it here now?”

“Hoooold on, mister,” Blaine grabs Finn’s shoulders and stops him from launching himself at Kurt. “Remember what we said? Quiet and slow, buddy.”

“Sorry, Dada,” Finn mumbles. “Can I see, Papa?”

“Of course,” Kurt nods. “Come here, I’ll sit down and you can meet your baby sister.”

“Girl, then?” Carole asks with a smile.

“The blanket is a bit of a giveaway, isn’t it?” Kurt replies with a soft smile. “Don’t give me that look, Blaine, it wasn’t my fault.”

“Should’ve brought extra ones, I knew it,” Blaine grumbles.

“Hush, you, come meet your daughter,” Kurt giggles and pushes the blanket out of the baby’s face, as it slipped a little when he sat down.

“She’s all scrunched and stuff, Papa,” Finn frowns at the baby girl who’s surprisingly quiet.

“New babies are,” Blaine says. “We have photos of you looking _just_ like that.”

“I’m not scrunchy,” Finn grumbles and looks at Blaine. “Look, all flat,” he points to the skin on his arm.

“Now you’re not, but when babies are born, they are a little like this,” Kurt says. “She’ll be all like you soon.”

“Dis big?” Finn asks, eyes wide like saucers and lifts his hands to put on top of his head.

“Not all that big, but not so wrinkly either,” Kurt says, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

“Wha’s _wrink...wrinkly_ , Dada?”

“It’s what I’ll be if you don’t stop asking questions,” Blaine mumbles to himself, low enough that Finn can’t hear him, but Carole catches it and bursts into giggles.

“Is it something funny, Granna?” Finn immediately questions and Kurt bites his bottom lip in a very unsuccessful attempt to _not_ laugh at Carole and Blaine’s expressions.

“How about we look it up in the big dictionary at home, and I’ll read it then, buddy?” Blaine offers.

He knows Finn has taken to having the “real” definitions of words read out to him, and he doesn’t protest a promise of getting the explanation later. It sometimes distracts him enough that he forgets he asked, though more often it leads to a chain of terms to explain from the initial definitions. Blaine is hoping that this time it will be the former, and Finn will be too busy with excitement over the new baby.

“‘kay Dada,” Finn nods and turns back to Kurt and the baby girl. “Wha’s her name?”

“Well, we haven’t decided yet, Finn,” Kurt says. “And we were hoping you’d help us choose.”

“I can?” Finn asks, his little mouth open in shock.

“Yes, you can,” Blaine nods and puts his hand into his pocket to tug out a sheet with a list of names. “Now, we have made a list, so it’s easier to pick,” he crouches down next to Finn. “So how about I read it out to you and you’ll tell me which one would be best?”

“‘kay, Dada,” Finn nods sagely.

The boy’s whole body seems to be vibrating with excitement as he looks at Blaine with a look that says Blaine is taking too long to start reading, though it’s only been a few seconds. Kurt lets his mind relax as Blaine recites the names, but he’s back on alert when he hears a slightly unhappy sound from the bundle in his arms.

“I’ll get a bottle,” Carole offers immediately, having caught the sound too. “She’s bound to get hungry soon.”

“Thank you,” Kurt whispers and rearranges himself on the chair, freeing a hand to have it ready for the bottle.

“So, big man, what’s the name?” Blaine asks, having finished the list.

“I like them all,” Finn says.

“We do too, that’s why we need your help to choose,” Blaine says with a grin. “Now, look at your baby sister and think of the names, Finn. Which one do you think would be best?”

“Can you read them again, Dada?”

Blaine nods, the expression on the boy’s face making it obvious just how seriously he’s taking the task he’s been given. As he reads out the list to Finn again, Carole comes back with the bottle and Kurt takes it, his eyes only leaving their daughter to make sure Carole tested the temperature. When he sees that she did, he takes the bottle and nudges the teat against the baby’s mouth.

“Look at her, there will be no feeding issues at all,” Carole comments when the girl latches on almost immediately and starts sucking on the milk hungrily.

“Let’s hope it will last,” Kurt replies. “So, how are the boys doing on the name choices?”

“Layla,” Finn says firmly.

“I like it,” Kurt nods.

“But I like Clare too,” Finn adds then. “Can we get one more baby?”

Blaine’s face pales in an instant and Kurt freezes for a second, before he gathers his wits again.

“How about we use both, buddy?” Kurt asks quietly, his voice a little shaky. “Layla Clare, how does that sound?”

“Good,” Finn nods. “Can we go home now?”

Before Kurt can answer, Finn’s expression changes, his eyes open wide like he’s remembered something.

“Papa, I forgots, we made you a thing,” the boy says loudly.

He lowers his voice the moment he looks at Blaine and sees the disapproving expression.

“We made a card for the baby,” Finn says in a tone that’s not quite as much a whisper as he intends it to be. “‘s got glitter!”

“Can you show me?” Kurt says with a smile and watches Finn rush over to the table they were using for their crafting.

“Granna and Dada helped,” Finn explains, walking back with the card in his hands. “But I did the sparkles.”

“That is very good work, Finn,” Kurt says when Finn shows him the card. “Now, I can’t take it, because little miss Layla here is busy eating, but how about you have Grandma put it away safely. And you can help her tidy up, too.”

“‘kay,” Finn nods. “Can we go home then?”

“Almost,” Blaine says before Kurt can think of an answer. “Your little sister has to stay another while,” he tells Finn. “The doctor needs to make sure she’s all good and healthy, sweetie,” Blaine adds when he sees Finn’s face fall.

“We need to prepare the…” Carole interrupts then, and crouches next to Finn as they start cleaning up the crafts supplies. “...big party…” she adds in a mock whisper, loud enough that Blaine and Kurt hear it.

“For the baby?” Finn asks, the excitement in his voice picking up again.

“Yes, and for all of you,” Carole answers with a nod. “I’ll need you at the house to help me put up the balloons and get Layla’s room ready for when Dada and Papa bring her home.”

“‘kay, Granna,” the boy says and nods, then rushes back over to Blaine, Kurt and little Layla.

“When you get home, Finn,” Blaine says and picks the boy up into his lap, “you’ll need to help Grandma and Grandpa, and then you wash up, sleep _one time_ , and then we’ll all be home, okay?”

Finn nods and leans out of Blaine’s lap to peek at the little girl who’s still suckling on the almost empty bottle.

“Can I hold her?” Finn asks, his tone a mixture of amazement and pleading.

“After you washed up,” Kurt says. “Babies can’t be that close to sparkles. We’ll help you tomorrow, how does that sound?”

Finn looks disappointed for a moment, but then he turns to Blaine and frowns.

“Dada?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I wanna give Layla Miss Babbit, is that okay?”

Kurt’s eyes widen in shock at the question, and Blaine’s breath catches. “Miss Babbit” is a little stuffed bunny that Finnick was given when he was born, and it’s the one toy that made the move to them from his birth parents. Kurt and Blaine both know that their son doesn’t go anywhere without it, doesn’t sleep or travel well unless the bunny is tucked in with him.

“Are you sure, Finn?” Blaine asks when he finally starts thinking again.

“‘m a big boy now,” Finn answers with a nod. “And Layla is only small. Miss Babbit is for making smalls sleep better.”

Blaine pulls the boy into a hug and notices Kurt’s heavier breathing at their son’s explanation. It’s something that they both told Finn when he had nightmares earlier that year, not that long ago.

“Okay, sweetie,” Blaine whispers into Finn’s hair. “If you’re really sure, we can do that. But you definitely need to go home and get Miss Babbit washed up too, so Layla can have her.”

Finn nods and squirms out of Blaine’s arms, then runs over to Carole who’s finishing packing up all the things they had out to entertain Finn through the wait.

“Kurt, is there anything else you need us to do around the house?” Carole asks while she puts a jacket on Finn. “Burt called earlier and the room is ready, but if there’s anything at all...”

“No, we’ll be good,” Kurt answers with a shake of his head. “Mandy said we’d be good to go in the morning, it’s just a routine check-up. We have enough stuff here for the night and definitely enough at home,” he adds with a laugh, remembering the presents they’ve been given from their friends.

“Okay, we’ll head out then and leave you boys to it,” Carole nods and holds her hand out to Finn. “Let’s go, sweetie, time to get the party ready.”

“Thank you, Carole,” Blaine tells her as he gets up to walk them to the elevator.

“Anytime, Blaine. Go, get her settled and checked out, we’ll be at the house waiting for you.”

Blaine laughs at Finn’s little jump when the elevator dings, and then he turns to walk back to Kurt and Layla. Kurt has her against his shoulder since she’s finished the bottle, and he looks at Blaine with eyes that betray not only his excitement but also the layer or nervousness that Blaine knows all too well.

“She’s here,” Blaine whispers as he sits down next to Kurt again.

“She is,” Kurt replies and smiles at Blaine over the baby’s head.

“How’s Ellie?”

“A trouper,” Kurt says with a smile. “She’s probably gone to sleep, but we should go in to see her while Layla’s getting checked out.”

“That sounds good,” Blaine nods and brushes a finger down Layla’s back. “I want to thank her,” he adds. “I don’t… I know I was nervous, but this is… this is us. And it’s thanks to her.”

“She knows, baby,” Kurt looks at Blaine. “But we will figure out a way to thank her. No matter how long it takes.”

“Think she’ll want to be around?” Blaine asks after a small pause.

Kurt shakes his head.

“She didn’t want to say before, because she wasn’t sure,” he explains, “but she got accepted to UCLA. She won’t be staying on the East Coast.”

“Oh,” Blaine whispers. “Coop can help then,” he suggests, “if she needs to find a place to live or anything.”

Kurt nods and shifts, the baby slowly falling asleep against his shoulder. He moves her gently, and places her in the small crib next to his chair.

“Come on, we’ll bring her over to the baby room,” he holds one hand out to Blaine and puts the other on the handle on the side of the wheeled crib. “The sooner the pediatrician gets checks her out, the sooner we can go home.”

Blaine nods, links his fingers with Kurt’s and they both walk out of the waiting room. All the nerves from earlier are forgotten, and without saying anything, they both know that their family is now complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a0304619a4333588f90e17bba3644709/tumblr_inline_n9nsmuwEl51rxbds9.png) for Amanda's art.


End file.
